The present disclosure relates to digital data processing and, in particular, to using data that represents previously submitted user queries to accentuate search results.
Internet search engines aim to identify documents or other items that are relevant to a user's needs and to present the documents or items in a manner that is most useful to the user. Such activity often involves a fair amount of mind-reading inferring from various clues what the user wants. Certain clues may be user specific. For example, knowledge that a user is making a request from a mobile device, and knowledge of the location of the device, can result in much better search results for such a user.
Clues about a user's needs may also be more general. For example, search results can have an elevated importance, or inferred relevance, if a number of other search results link to them. If the linking results are themselves highly relevant, then the linked-to results may have a particularly high relevance. Such an approach to determining relevance may be premised on the assumption that if authors of web pages felt that another web site was relevant enough to be linked to then web searchers would also find the site to be particularly relevant. In short, the web authors “vote up” the relevance of the sites.
Other various inputs may be used instead of, or in addition to, such techniques for determining and ranking search results. For example, user reactions to particular search results or search result lists may be gauged, so that results on which users often click will receive a higher ranking. The general assumption under such an approach is that searching users are often the best judges of relevance, so that if they select a particular search result, it is likely to be relevant, or at least more relevant than the presented alternatives.